Highschool Romance
by Lipire
Summary: This is my first smut story and I'm not very proud of it.. English isn't my first language so I' pretty sure I've spelled something wrong ;.... Yaoi, GrimmUlqui, lemon? O.o


**Grimmjow POV**

The bell ringed and it was finnaly tome for lunch. I slowly glanced over to the smaller black haired boy named Ulquiorra Schiffer, that I love so much. I gatherd my things and walk to my locker. I watched the days scedule. A sigh escaped my mouth, after lunch, it was math.

- Ey, Grimm, are ya comin' or not!? A tall black haired guy named Nnoitra Jiruga called.

- Yeah yeah. I answerd.

We started to walk down the corridors and met up our other friend Szayel Aporro Granz. He was a grade below us and was Nnoitras boyfriend. Szayel had an outstanding pink hair colour and was the smartest in his grade, if not the whole school.

- Hello. He said with a smile as we met up and got hugged by Nnoitra. Then they got all lovely and kissing and that just pissed me of. I wanted that too. But that sure wouldn't happen. I discoverd the gay thing when I was a pree-schooler, when I fell in love with a dude in my class. It really didn't bother me back then when it was just like a silly game, but who knew it would be so hard later? Like hell I would confess to Ulquiorra. Nnoitra tried to make me, but that ended with that he got an broken arm and I got grounded for like a month. When they where finished snogging the three of us went to the caféteria. It was crowded like always but we payed for our food and found a half empty table.

- Grimm, can ya write mah essay in english? I dun have time.

- Why the hell should I!? Besides, you are grounded, you can't do anything so don't fool me Nnoitra.

- Yer right, i am but not him. He said and nodded at Szayel with a grin.

- Well fun for you two but I'm not writing it. I said with an annoyed twich. Nnoitra scrowled and got probobly mad for the rest of the day. He's so annoying sometimes but I like him anyway. He's my best friend. Then I had a stange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't se anyone.

Class was about to start so we said goodbye to szayel, who had an hour off, and walked to the classroom.

The day ended and on my way home, someone grabbed my arm. I quickly turned around and saw Ulquiorra.

- Err.. what do you want? I asked and tried not to sound like I've won one million dollars.

- Why are you staring at me all the time?

shit..

-.....I stare at you? Oh god, now I'm blushing too

- Don't play dumb Grimmjow.

he said my name!

- Okay.... Yes I stare at you..

- Why?

damn emotionless angel

- Why the hell should I know!? Now I started to yell too..

it was an awkward moment of silence. I scratched my head and sighed

- Okey I know I stare at you but I'm not telling you why

- Why won't you do that?

- Becouse I don't want to, and what's up with all the fucking questions?

- ..... I wanted to know..

Now I can't say anything more, my head is empty. Dammit. And now he turned away and starting to go in the other direction. Without any hesitation, and thoughts, I swung him around and kissed him. He stared at me in shock, and when I realised what I was doing i let him go with a flushed face.

- Er.... Sorry. I said and scrached my head again.

Ulquiorra started to go forward at me and I thought he was going to hit me or something, but at my suprise he hugged me.

- Why didn't you just tell me you liked me, baka? He murmured against my chest. And if he never did it, I could say he was smiling. I wrapped my arms around him.

- It's not that easy you know. I said with a laugh.

- Say it now then, I met you the half way..

- Okay... I.... like you. There, you have it.

- Thank you. I like you too.

I started to smile, But it turned into a frown when I watched what time it was.

- Ulquiorra... I need to get home..

- ..... Can't I go with you?

I blinked a few times but said he sure could.

We wenth through the path to my home, which was surrounded by Sakura trees. The petals flew around us and the spring sun reflekted a silvery colour in Ulquiorras skin. I've always known he was beautiful, but not that much.

Later when we where at my house it was a pretty tense feeling. Almost awkward.

- So~... what do you want to do then? I asked

He just smirked and I can say I got an bad feeling about it. He started to go forward me with that smirk glued to his face and took me in in a passionate kiss. Suprised as I was I fell on my back, with Ulquiorra on top of me. We was staring at each others eyes. A faint pink coloured appeared at Ulquiorra's usual white skin, and I felt a blush at mine too. I closed my eyes and smiled as we kissed again. I felt Ulquiorra's warm hand against my back and I shiverd. A moan escaped my mouth. Ulquiorra smiled against my lips and suddenly stopped. The both of us were breathing heavy.

- Are we going to do it? He asked and blushed

- Hell yeah dammit!

- Then... I want to lie down at something more.. comfortable..

I nodded, and picked him up in bridal style to go to my bedroom.

when we were there, i laid him down and started to kiss him passionaly. He started to lick my lips, asking for entance. Of course I let him. Then I went down to his jawbone. A small moan escaped Ulquiorra's mouth.

- Damn straight. I said and started to undress him. When the shirt was gone i moved my mouth slowly down and started to kiss all over his chest. I heard a loud groan from Ulquiorra and I smirked. I moved my hand to the cute uke's pants. And in a second they were off. More moans came from both Ulquiorra and myself.

- Not fair. Ulquiorra panted and began to rip of my shirt. Soon both was completely undressed. I started to rub his erection. Ulquiorra gasped and tilted back his back with a loud moan. I captured his mouth and started a passionate kiss.

- Damn it, I can't wate anymore Grimmjow! Ulquiorra screamed and moved his tiny white hand to my length.

- Alright then. I said and placed three fingers at his mouth, ording him to suck. He did as I told him and coated them with saliva. I took them back and placed one finger at his entace, pushing it in.

- Aaahh!! Ulquiorra groaned as I pushed in a second, followed with the third. I finished stretching him and oulled them out.

- Ready, my love? I asked and he nodded. And with no other warning I pushed my length inside him. He cried out in pain, I actually felt kind of sorry for him, but I knew the pleasure would take over.

- Hnh... Griiimmjow! He moaned. I can't belive I actuelly hering the emotionless boy scream like that. Damn it was hot. I thrusted into him and made Ulquiorra scream my name again and came over his own stommach. I thrusted into him a few more times and came aswell. I were still, panting a while before pulling out and collapsed at Ulquiorra's side.

- Wow.. I panted.

- Hnh... He answerd and curled up at my side, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead.

- I love you.. I said.

- I love you too, baka.


End file.
